The Nessie Chronicles
by Jaspersonlymistress
Summary: Edward and Bella want Nessie to have everything in the world including a Normal life. See the things they do in attempt to give her everything and more. WARNING! Breaking dawn spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV.

"Nessie. Please cooperate with your father." I said impatient.

Nessie reached her hand to touch my face.

"I realize you don't exactly want to go hiking with daddy, but it would make him very happy." I said trying to reason with her.

"Fine." Nessie mumbled.

It had been almost another month since that terrifying day when I though the volturi was going to kill us all. Nessie had grown look like a small toddler now. Edward and I want her to live a normal life despite the fact that her life is far from normal. So Edward was trying to take her on a nice hike through the woods. Which she was strongly opposing.

Meanwhile outside in the woods

Edwards POV

Nessie touched my face and said "Daddy I'm getting dirt on my dress"

"Well it won't take to long to get back. We'll only be out here for a little while. I'm sure you can make it that far right?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. She followed me pointing out all kinds of different rocks she thought were pretty and I put them in the little backpack she carried on her back. We stopped once to look at a frog that was hidden next to a tree.

"Were here! Were here!" Nessie yelled when we got back to the house.

Back inside the house

Bella's POV

"Hey Nessie. Hi Edward." I said when they walked in the door.

"She found some pretty cool rocks she wants to show you." Edward said.

"That sounds Nice." I said.

One by one Ness pulled out the rocks and put her hand on my face telling me why each rock was pretty in her mind.

A/n- Hi. Got this Idea when I finished the book. It will be more interesting. I promise. Just really out of it right now. Maybe ill update again today? Who knows? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Nessie sat playing on the floor with the doll Esme had bought for her.

"Momma. Wanna play dolls with me?" Nessie asked me as I sat on the couch.

"Sure." I said.

We were playing dolls when Alice walked in.

" Were's Edward?" She asked.

" It's the boys turn to hunt." I replied.

She mouthed 'Oh' and came to sit with Nessie and me.

" Nessie? Wanna play dress up with me and your mom?" Alice asked.

Nessie Nodded and we all headed upstairs. We went to Nessies room and went through her closet. Alice's way of playing dress up was more complicated than the normal game. You picked several outfits and then you did hair and make up according to the outfit. Then you take pictures in each outfit. After Alice and I had chosen an outfit each for her the game began.

Alice of course went first. Her outfit was a red sundress with white polka dots. Not the ugly kind. Cute polka dots. Alice did her hair into a clip and but bright red chapstick on her.

My turn was up. So I picked something more practical obviously. It was a blue cami and a kaki skirt. I put her hair into a simple pig tail and wiped off alice's gaudy chapstick and settled for pink instead.

After examining the photos of herself she reached out both of her hands and touched our faces.

Alice won.

Who'da thunk it?

A/n- Sorry its short. I got busy. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Authors note.

Wanna review with ideas?

Then ill pick a couple and do chapters on those?

Cuz im brain dead this week.

Thanks. I would appreciate it.


	4. Nessienote D

Ok. So I had surgery today on my mouth. Yeahh ew I know.

So im not really in a writing mood. So keep giving me ideas guys!!

I got like three. So when im in the mood to write I will. Keep reading and reviewing!! D


	5. Snow day

Bella's Pov.

We decieded to take Nessie to play in the snow. We dressed her in a cute little snowsuit and it was so puffy that she had to waddle. She was waddling in the snow and then….

POOF.

She fell face first in the snow. I ran after her and picked her up.

" You okay Ness?" I asked.

She touched my face and said "uh huh."

So I sat her back down. She sat down and got a piece of snow and ate it. She smiled a big smile. Then she started to make a little snow man with Edward. They put some rocks as eyes and sticks as arms. They named it snowy.

She then ate some more snow and started to shiver so we took her inside.

" That was the most fun ever!" Nessie yelled.

A/n- Ok so its short. But like I mentioned before I had surgery today so bear with me. But thanks for all the lovely ideas. This idea was from shinobi Shinigami. (sp?). thanks so much. D hope you like it. R&R.


	6. Horror movie night

Edwards POV

It was the girls turn to hunt so we decided to have a horror movie night with Nessie…well Emmett decided. We put in the first movie and Nessie was doing rather good until Emmett who was on her left side made a scary noise.

Nessie ran as fast as she could to Jasper screaming "UNCKIE JASPER UNKIE JASPER!!" Then dove into his lap and hid her face. Jasper patted her head.

"Way to go No-brains." I said to Emmett.

"Aw. I was just having fun with the kid. I didn't mean to scare her." Emmett said.

Nessie made a Humph noise and sat between Edward and Jasper instead. They were watching the Movie when Nessie touched my face and said 'popcorn.'

I left to go get Nessie some popcorn leaving her with Emmett and Jasper. Nessie sat on Jaspers lap because she was still too scared to sit by Emmett. She touched Jaspers face and said 'your not gunna scare me are you Jazzy?'

"No Ness I won't." Jasper said.

I came back and handed the popcorn bowl to Nessie who started to munch on it. We watched the rest of the movie with a few screams from Nessie at scary parts.

The girls got back and saw that we had watched a scary movie and Bella said "YOU LET NESSIE WATCH THE GRUDGE!?"

"Yeah. But 'Unckie Jasper' saved the day." Emmett said and made his way upstairs.

"What's his problem?" Rose asked.

"He scared Nessie. So Nessie went screaming to Jasper." I said.

"Well serves him right!" Alice said smiling at Jasper.

A/n- Ok so another chapter. I kinda took Emberseve's (sp?) idea but changed it slightly. Cuz I don't think I could use all of those characters…so I just used the Cullen men. :o) Hope you like. Read and Review please.


	7. Night Fright

Edwards POV.

"DADDY!!" Nessie screamed from her room.

I ran to the next room to see what Nessie needed.

She was crying. She touched my face and said ' I had a nightmare about the movie!'

"Shh. Nessie its just a dream…do you want me to sing to you?" I asked her.

She nodded but touched my face and said ' Can you sleep with me in my room tonight daddy?'

" Sure Ness." I said. I layed in her bed with her and sang her the lullaby I had composed for her. She drifted slowly to sleep.

As she asked I laid there for a while and patted her head and continued to hum the tune.

A/n- Hi. I know its short but im tired and this is an idea by emberseve again. Thought id give you a bit of Edward and Nessie bonding time. :o) Read and Review.


	8. First day of preschool

No Pov.

Bella dropped Nessie off at her preschool for the first time today.

Nessie went over to play dolls with the other little girls. One mean girl snatched Nessie's doll away from her.

Nessie opened her mouth, threw her head back, and let out a blood curdling scream. She didn't stop screaming all day.

She screamed through story time.

She screamed through snack time.

She screamed through nap time.

She screamed though craft time.

She screamed through clean up time.

She didn't stop screaming until she saw Jasper who was to pick her up today.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Jasper asked.

Nessie touched his face and showed him the girls face then said 'She stole the dolly I was playing with right out of my hands'

"Would you like me to go snatch it back?" Jasper asked. Nessie nodded.

Jasper walked right up to the girl snatched the doll away stuck his tongue out then said "I believe my niece was playing with this."

He gave Nessie her doll and they walked out and got in the car.

"Thank you Unckie Jasper." Nessie said brushing the dolls hair.

"You're welcome Nessie." Jasper said.

A/n- Ok this is another idea from Emberseve. I hope you like it. :o) Read and Review.


	9. shopping trip

Alice's Pov.

" OH! Nessie! Lets go to Children's Place! They have lots of cute clothes for you there!" I said excited.

Nessie nodded. Bella had allowed me to take Nessie to the mall to shop for some new clothes.

" Ooooh. Look at this cute little sweater! It's pink! And with those little jeans! Aw adorable!" I exclaimed.

I had picked out several things when we headed for the counter.

"Is this all?" the lady behind the counter said.

"Yup." I said and handed her my credit card.

-Back at home-

"YOU SPENT 200 DOLLARS AT ONE STORE?!" Bella exclaimed when she saw the receipt.

" Yeah, but its no big deal. Ness and I had fun! Didn't we Nessie?" I asked.

Nessie nodded her head.

"Well. I guess its ok if Nessie had fun." Bella said.

Both Me and Nessie laughed.

Nessie modeled all of her New outfits to all the cullens and Jacob who came to the house for the occasion.

Everyone cheered.

A/n- Hi. Sorry it took so long. Read and review! Hope you liked it. :o)


	10. Nessienote :D

Hey guys. I cant write right now cuz I don't feel very well. But I might put up a chapter later today.

Thanks you guys are great. D


	11. Thanksgiving special

Edwards Pov.

Well. Today is Thanksgiving. It is Nessie's first Thanksgiving. So we prepared a very nice

traditional meal.

"Nessie hun. Eat your turkey." Bella said.

"I don't want it it tastes like poooooop." Nessie exclaimed and threw a piece of turkey which

landed smack in the middle of my face.

"hahahaha. She threw meat at your face dude!" Emmett said.

"Yeah. I noticed." I said.

"Nessie. What are you thankful for?" Alice asked.

"I am thankful for my very happy nice family." Nessie said.

There was a round of Aw's.

"Would you like some mashed potatoes?" Jasper asked.

"mhm. I like my potatoes." Nessie said.

Jasper dipped her some potatoes and she proceeded to eat them. After the meal we all went into the living room. We put football on. Nessie also participated in watching it.

"Daddy? Which team are we routing for?" She asked.

"The blue one baby." I said.

"GOOO BLUE TEAM!" She yelled.

"That's my niece right there." Emmett said proudly.

_A/n- Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been soo busy. What with school starting. Im sorry. Im also sorry that this is so short but I'm driving in a car right now and had to do something to keep my mind off the motion of the car. D= I hope you like it. R&R._


	12. In sickness and health

Edwards Pov.

The girls were out hunting so it was up to Jasper, Emmett, and I to watch Nessie. This normally wouldn't be so bad but Nessie seemed to have come down with a cold.

"AHHCHOO." Nessie sneezed.

"Woah. She has some lungs on her doesn't she?" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. "Nessie do you need a Kleenex?"

Nessie nodded her head. I handed her a Kleenex and she blew her nose.

"Jasper will you run her to the doctors?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." Jasper responded.

Jasper got Nessie in her car seat and drove to the doctors. He signed her in and they took a seat.

"Nessie Cullen?" The nurse called.

Jasper and Nessie got up and proceeded to follow the nurse to room 2.

"Let's take your temperature." The nurse said.

She took her temperature and it read 100 degrees.

"Oh she seems to have a fever!" The nurse said "The doctor will be with you shortly."

Nessie looked over at Jasper and said, "I don't like that lady. She smelled like sick."

Jasper laughed really loud at that.

They waited and waited and finally the doctor came.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Shabla. What seems to be wrong, Dad?"Said Doctor Shabla.

"Oh. I'm not her dad. I'm her uncle, but she has a stuffy nose and a cough." Jasper said.

"Uh huh. I see. Open wide and say ahh." The doctor said.

Nessie opened her mouth wide. The doctor continued the examination.

"She seems to have a sinus infection and Bronchitis." Said the doctor.

She gave Jasper a prescription and checked them out.

Jasper went to CVS and filled the prescription.

"Jasper, are we going home now?" Nessie said.

"Yes Nessie. Were going home." Jasper said.

_A/n- Hello. I decided to take emberseve's idea again. This is only the first part. Part to of in sickness and health will be coming next. I hope you liked it. Please review no one reviews anymore. D=_


	13. In sickness and health part2

Edwards Pov.

When Jasper and Nessie got home from the doctors he told me the diagnosis and then we gave her the medicine prescribed to her. Carlisle came home from the hospital and we told him about Nessie. He sat down next to Nessie on the couch to watch TV with her.

"Carlisle? Why don't you smell like sick like that nurse lady did?" Nessie asked.

"Well Ness, to be honest….I don't know. Maybe because I'm a vampire?" Carlisle replied.

Nessie shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch TV. She started to shiver.

"Nessie, would you like a blanket?" I asked. Nessie nodded.

"Emmett go get Nessie a blanket." I said.

"Psh. Fine." Emmett said.

Emmett went upstairs to Nessie's room and got her a blanket. Nessie stopped shivering.

"Daddy what is this stuff coming out of my nose??" Nessie asked alarmed.

"That's mucus Hun." I said and handed her a Kleenex. She blew her nose.

We were all watching television with Nessie when the phone rang. Jasper got up to get it.

"Hello. Cullen residence. Jasper speaking." Jasper said.

He heard a giggle then a girl's voice said, "Hello this is Jessica. I was wondering if Bella was home?"

"Hey Jessica. No she isn't home right now. She is out shopping with Alice and Rosalie."

"Oh. Well, when she gets back would you have her call me please?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye Jazz." Jessica said then hung up.

Jasper walked back into the living room and I said, "Dude. That girl ONLY calls when Bella is gone and acts like a school girl when one of us answers."

Jasper chuckled. The phone rang again. Jasper went to get it again.

"Hello. Cullen residence, Jasper speaking." Jasper said….again.

"Hey Jasper. It's Bella. Is Nessie okay? Alice said she saw you at the doctors with her." Bella said Panicked.

"Yeah. She has a sinus infection and bronchitis, but she's okay now she took her medicine."

"Okay. Please take care of her for me. Tell Edward that I love him and Tell Nessie that mommy loves her and to feel better."

"I will. Bye Bells."

"Bye Jazz."

Jasper walked out into the family room.

"Edward, Bella told me to tell you that she loves you and Nessie, she said that she loves you and hopes you feel better." Jasper said.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay." Nessie said.

_A/n- Hello. This is part two of in sickness and health. Watch out for part three. =D I hope you liked it. Yet again I got two reviews. Review people! PLEASE OR ILL GO ALL NAZI AND NOT UPDATE TILL I GET LIKE 10 REVIEWS LIKE I DID ON MY NOTE STORY!!! So please read and review and tell your friends to too. =D_


End file.
